Half Dead
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: Phantasma is the newest halfa, and I don't know who she is. I do know that she's on my side. And I do know that I'm slowly falling for her. That is, until I found out what I didn't know then, she's my sister! How did Jazz become a halfa? Permanent HIATUS


**Half Dead

* * *

**

**Summary: **Phantasma is the newest halfa, and I don't know who she is. I do know that she's on my side. And I do know that I'm slowly falling for her...

**Genres: **Romance / Mystery

**Rating:** Teen

**Pairings: **Danny Phantom / Phantasma

**Point of View:** Danny Fenton / Danny Phantom

**Disclaimer:** I own _Danny Phantom_. Oh, and I'm popular, I'm passing Physics, and my parents are perfect. Back to reality...

**Author's Note: **Because this is Danny's point of view, you won't find out who Phantasma is until he does. However, at the end of this chapter, I will post five hints. If you guess, I'll reply with a simple yes or no answer. But not on the story, to your email. And don't do the next review "I knew it!" because some people read reviews and that would give it away. If you want to chat about Phantasma's secret identity, email me at crazedfan082989 at yahoo . com. I do not want anyone who can't guess to find out until Danny finds out. Got that? Good. Now lets get on with the story.

* * *

**Prologue: Trust

* * *

**

When I was fifteen, Tucker and his family were involved in a serious car accident. What happened was, as they were coming home from their family reunion, they were caught in the middle of a high speed police chase. Unfortunately, the fleeing suspect, who's SUV was going over sixty miles per hour, hit the side of the Foleys' compact car, flipping it three times. The car landed upside down, and everyone was badly injured. When Sam and I got to the hospital, we found out that Tucker's parents were in great condition. Mr. Foley came out with a bruised rib and a badly cut arm, and Mrs. Foley suffered a minor cuncussion. However, when it came to Tucker himself, he had too many broken bones to count, there were fluids in his lungs, and he was having a hard time breathing. In the accident, Tucker had taken the impact of the SUV's hit. I remember when Sam called me at four in the morning to tell me that Tucker was gone. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. When his parents returned from the hospital, I thought it best to tell them my secret. I don't know why, maybe I wanted them to know that he helped Danny Phantom on numerous occasions. Or maybe I wanted to reassure them that something that may seem horrible really isn't. I really don't know why.

Four months later, I recieved a call from Sam's parents. I knew it was serious when they told me to come over immediately. I flew there, not caring who saw me. I knew that if Sam's parents called me, something was seriously wrong. When I turned the corner onto Sam's street, my worst fear had become a reality. There was yellow police tape around Sam's house and four police cars in the driveway. I turned back into a human and began walking up to the front door. A policeman stepped in front of me, telling me that I couldn't go in the house. I glared at him and pushed him out of the way, quickly making my way inside. Sam's parents were sitting on the couch, waiting for me I presumed. When they saw me, they stood up hesitantly and gestured for me to follow them upstairs. As we walked up the stairs, they told me that I was the first person they'd called because they knew that Sam and I were close, no matter how much they themselves hated to admit it. When we came in sight of Sam's bedroom door, I felt my stomach do a flip. She couldn't have...but she did. As soon as I entered the room I turned around and ran downstairs. I turned into Danny Phantom and flew, intangible and invisible, out the door and back to my house.

Two weeks later, I told Sam's parents my secret, for the same reason I'd told Tucker's parents. They deserved to know the truth. They were shocked, to say the least, that their perfect daughter had been out there in harm's way almost every day. But after telling them, they trusted me. Sam had never gotten hurt because I had protected her. A week after that, I told my parents, then Valerie. I needed everyone to trust me. But most of all, without Sam and Tucker, I needed help.

* * *

Hints

1. Phantasma and Danny know each other as humans.

2. Phantasma knows that Danny Fenton is also Danny Phantom.

3. Phantasma believes that falling in love with Danny is morally wrong.

4. When Danny finally finds out who Phantasma is, he wishes he hadn't found out.

5. Phantasma became a halfa the same way Danny did.

* * *

**Now if that fifth clue didn't help, I don't know what will. Please review, even if you didn't like it. I want to know what you all think.**


End file.
